


Help me!

by delank_89



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Back in Ered Luin, Before the quest, Explicit Sexual Content, Fíli whump!, Hurt Fíli, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Physical Abuse, Protective Kíli, Protective Thorin, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, so they are a little bit younger than in the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 05:49:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1539944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delank_89/pseuds/delank_89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this promt, my prompt. I got carried away and took it a little bit farther.</p><p>http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/11476.html?thread=22982356#t22982356</p><p>A simple trip to the town's tavern to find his brother, turns out to be a nightmare for Fíli.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help me!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the terrible title, I'm new to this writing thing, I don't even know how to do it. 
> 
> I don't have a beta so all mistakes are mine, I don't even know how to get a beta, or what a beta means exactly. I'm seriously new to this.
> 
> Also, english is not my language.....and I'm terrible at punctuation. 
> 
> Please try to ignore any mistake and I hope you enjoy it.
> 
> And, I might continue this story, not sure yet, but got the idea I should fill another one of my promts (yeah, I just love my promts) that would fit perfectly with this one as a continuation...

It was getting late and Kili still hadn’t come back from the tavern. 

“Fíli, go fetch Kíli before he gets too drunk and he has to be dragged back here” says Thorin. Well, more like orders him. 

Fíli, agrees to go half heartedly. It isn’t the first time Kili spends too much time at the tavern, nor will it be the last one. Besides, he’s probably with Dwalin right now; he can drag him home with no problem. Besides, iff Kili is having fun; it won’t be easy to get him out of there. He’s probably going to get dragged into drinking a couple of pints himself. Fili thought. Still, he left the house and headed for the tavern. 

He reached the tavern in a few minutes and got a slap in the face, for the stench of stale beer and pipe weed was not the least welcoming.  
Fíli stood by the door, looked around and sighed. It was not going to be easy to find Kili. The place was filled with men and dwarves; the first ones, completely blocking his view, forcing Fili to enter the mass of bodies and make his way inside, trying to get a glimpse of his dumb brother. 

He was getting really annoyed by now. “Why on middle earth can’t Kili come home at a reasonable hour?!” Fili grunted out loud. 

He searched, and searched, trying to make his way through the crowd, and about twenty minutes later, no sign of his brother.

“Great” Fili sighed. 

“Can we help you with somethin’?”

Fili turned around at the sound of the voice. The source was this rugged looking man, with dark, greasy hair and dirty, worn clothes, looking down on Fíli, easily towering over the small dwarf. 

Fili felt a shiver run down his back, for the man’s eyes were really intense and he felt the physical weight of the man’s stare. 

“Are you looking for someone?” The man asked.

“Uhm yes, but no thanks, I don’t need your help” Fili replayed as politely as he could and tried to hide the small tremble in his voice. 

Fíli! Behave like a Durin, don’t be a pussy! Fíli thought berating himself, but was unable shake the uncomfortable feeling he was having around that man. He made to move on, turn around to continue his Kíli search, but collided with a hard mountain of a body. The force of the clash almost sent him to the floor. 

“Careful, pretty thing, no need to run off yet” The body he collided with said. “We’ll like to get to know you some” 

Fíli, who by now was more than a little bit freaked out, declined the offer and made to move to his right, where a path between the crowds had cleared, only to have that speck of light blocked as well. Fíli looked around himself trying to find an escape route. To his dismay, there was none. 

He realized then that the man with the heavy stare was not alone, quite the opposite. There were at least five, if not more, men towering over him, looking at him with something, Fili, didn’t even want to consider thinking about, with dangerous smirks adorning their faces.

Thinking that maybe it was a bit over dramatic but having no other choice, for the men did not let him pass, he reached down to the side his boot where he kept his favorite dagger; a gift from Kili, which to his utter horror, was not in its usual spot. Fili cursed under his breath, remembering that he left it under his pillow, at home while he was planning to go to bed early, right before his uncle told him to come to this awful place. 

He felt bad for thinking that way. Maybe these brutes did something to my brother and that’s why he didn’t come home early. Fíli thought, panicking.

“Well what do you say little one?” asked one of the men, reaching out a hand to pet Fíli’s golden hair.  
Fíli didn’t have time to answer, whatever the answer to such a question might be, or move away from the hand stroking his hair, for one of the man; the one right behind him, hauled him easily off his feet and sat on a chair, with Fíli on his lap.

Fili let out a squeak of surprise. “Let me go this instant!” Fili yelled, squirming, trying to get free of the oppressive arms of the man behind him, who held him in a vice like grip by his waist and would not let go. 

The men laughed cruelly at his attempts and they all gathered closer to him, sitting down in their own chairs making a circle around Fili and the man who had him trapped. 

“We’ve got some nice meat for us tonight, it seems. A golden haired dwarf, not very common that” The man right in front of him cheered, holding his beer mug up and bringing it down to his lips to drink all of it in one gulp. 

Fíli shivered for the second time that night. These men were going to hurt him if he didn’t get away, and by the looks of it, he had no way to do so.  
He thought about screaming for help but that would probably be useless for the noise in the tavern was very loud; angry yells of men getting into agitated discussions, roaring laughter and music would completely drown Fíli’s call for help. 

He looked around the tavern again, in a desperate attempt to find Kíli, or anyone he knew, but all he saw were dark shadows and not one friendly face, and not to mention they where situated in one of the darkest corners of the building. He was in deep shit. 

“Cute little thing you are, huh? I’m starting to get a hard on with this eager bum of yours pressing down on my cock. Can you feel it?” said the man holding him.  
Horrified, Fíli indeed felt the hard pressure growing against his bum. This can’t be happening. They want to rape me Fili thought, as realization downed upon him and all color drained from his face, his throat tightened and his eyes filled with tears. 

He was completely petrified by fear at the knowledge of what these men wanted from him, for Fíli, who was training to become a capable warrior and studying hard to become a prince and a future King, was a total and complete virgin. 

At his young age, even though he wasn’t a child anymore, having sex hadn’t even crossed his mind yet, being so busy with other important matters, so he hadn’t even gotten the opportunity to explore his sexuality. He didn’t even have his first kiss yet, for crying out loud.

“C’mon, cute thing, show us what a good whore you can be” The man said, gripping Fíli by his hips and started to move him back and forth against his, by now, full erection, moaning out loud when he got a steady rhythm, bucking up against Fíli’s bum. 

Fíli closed his eyes, lowered his head and let the tears run down his face. All defiance left him and he just accepted his fate.

“Look guys, the little whore is crying.” The other men laughed. “Don’t worry little one, you’ll get all of us inside your slutty little hole, we all get our turns” Another one said.  
Fíli didn’t want to look up. If this was going to happen to him he didn’t want those disgusting men faces hunting him forever, but at the last man’s comment, he couldn’t help but look up towards him, and with a tear stained face he started to beg. “Please, please don’t do this, please. Let me go, I won’t tell anyone, just, please, let me go”.

“Not a chance, little slut. The only way we are letting you go, is with you limping out of here, leaking our mixed seed out of your torn and bleeding, gaping hole.” The man behind him whispered in his ear. 

Fili let out a choked whimper and started to squirm desperately. He found his voice again and started to scream for help, looking at the passing men trying to catch their gaze, tears running freely down his face. 

Unfortunately, as he had predicted, the noise in the tavern drowned his screams, and his outburst only served to make the men who held him angry.

“Shut the fuck out or I’ll stuff your mouth with my cock!” The man at his right said, moving closer to him, holding a knife against the delicate skin of his neck and Fíli had no choice but to obey the man. 

He continued crying, silently now, and went limp in the man’s arms. The man holding the knife lowered it for now and moved his free hand to rest against Fíli’s thigh, moving it up towards his crotch and with no warning grabbed Fili’s limp cock, making the dwarf jump in surprise. 

“Let’s see if we can wake this little thing up” the man snarled, followed by a chorus of laughter. 

“No…..no, please” Fili sobbed out, trying in vain to get the man’s hands to let go of his penis with his own. Right then, the man in his left, moved closer too and with a smirk in his face, drew closer to Fili’s face, grabbed a handful of soft golden hair, forcing the dwarf’s head back, exposing his neck and started to lick and kiss the tender skin, sending shivers down his body. Fíli was a sobbing mess by now. 

“You smell so ripe; I bet you are a virgin” the man kissing his neck said, “We’ll make sure to change that tonight” followed by a chorus of agreement.  
Fili, out of instinct, jerked away from the offending mouth, causing some of his hair to be ripped out of his scalp form the force of the sudden movement and sending him against the man who held the knife, who grabbed him and lifted him a little from the man under him, who moved his hands over his hips and started to lift his thin undershirt a little, only to then grab the waistline of his breaches and yank them down over his bum and down his thighs in one fast movement, leaving his ass bare for the man to abuse. 

Fili closed his eyes again, and cried and cried. He felt more hands than before, caressing the milky skin of his thighs, moving up to cup his flaccid penis, ineffectively, stroking it to bring it to life. 

Hands moved from his hips to his waist, over his stomach and up towards his chest and over his sensitive nipples, abusing and groping. Every patch of creamy skin was touched. 

Suddenly, he felt the men grab him and making him stand up, only to move him towards another man and making him sit in his lap, facing him, his bare bum facing the rest of the man. He looked at the man he was sitting on in the eyes and silently pleaded for him to help him, to stop what they were doing to him, only to have the man laugh in his face.

“You beg so prettily, and those tears really become you, little slut” said the man and buried his fingers in Fili’s hair, forcing him forward and pressed his disgusting lips against Fíli’s own softer one’s, kissing him hungrily, with bruising force, making Fíli whimper in discomfort.

Once the man released his mouth and he could catch his breath, he felt the men’s hands groping him again, now having free access to his most private parts. The man he was sitting on had the first taste of his bum. He grabbed two handfuls of the meaty mounds with force and spread both cheeks. Fili, feeling so exposed and vulnerable, hid his face in the man’s chest and continued to sob and plead and beg weakly, to anyone who might hear him. All the while, the men continued their assault and insults:

“Look here guys, look at this slutty hole”

“I’ll spear it with my huge cock”

“Its winking at us, eager little thing”

“Can’t wait to see it leaking my cum”

“Gonna fuck you so hard you’ll never walk again”

“Wanna make you bleed”

Fíli brought his hands up to cover his ears, blocking out the offending remarks and trying in vain to escape, at least in mind, the abusive hands moving all over the most private areas of his body. 

He just wanted to disappear, wanted his brother; his uncle, or anyone, to wake him up from this nightmare and comfort him, telling him it was all just a bad dream.  
It was then that he felt wet fingers circling his hole, tapping at it and threatening to enter him. He screamed in pain and desperately tried to get away to no avail, when one of the fingers, forcefully and in one single movement, entered him roughly. 

“NO!! …STOP, please stop!” Fili screamed at the painful intrusion, but the finger inside him didn’t leave him, on the contrary, it began to move, curling inside and making Fíli cry out in pain. The one finger turned into two, then into three, with little to no preparation and roughly entering him, making Fili squirm in blind pain.

“You’re very tight to be such a slutty little whore” one of the men snarled, scissoring his fingers inside Fíli’s tight, virgin passage.

“Help me! Please someone help me!” screamed Fili, as hard as he could. He was roughly shut down with a hard blow across his face, jerking his head to face the other way and he went limp against the man’s chest in front of him. He looked at the crowd through watery eyes and sobbed softly, seeing the men and some dwarves, drunkenly stumble by, so close and yet so far away, and no one even sparing a glance his way. He closed his eyes and let the tears run down his face, as he felt something hard and big, pressing up against his entrance as the man that held him by the hips pushed his cock into Fíli’s unwilling body. Only the tip was inside and the pain was excruciating.

He felt reality slipping away from him, so he forced his heavy eyelids open and looked at the crowd once more. Then, he saw this brown haired dwarf who looked very familiar; he had a worried expression on his fair face. 

Kili, what’s he doing here? Fili dazedly thought and felt his eyes flutter closed. The pain increased suddenly as more of the man’s member entered his body and he was forced to open his eyes. Refocusing and getting a grip on reality again he looked towards the direction he thought he dreamed he had seen Kíli, and there, followed closely behind by Dwalin, was his brother. 

Life came back to his body and with all the force he could muster; he screamed and started to squirm again, trying in vain to get away from the man.

“Kíli!” 

Fíli saw his brother’s head jerk up, saw him turn and look around, but sadly, Kili didn’t see him and continued his way, and the knife that had been held against his skin as a threat before, returned to his neck. That was his chance, his salvation, and it was gone. He resumed crying, and defeated, he embraced his fate.  
The man was huge so he had trouble entering him but he moved in, deeper and deeper anyways, causing extreme pain to shot up Fili’s spine. This was it. He wasn’t going to survive this. Fíli thought and slowly let himself slip away from awareness, with the last image of his brother’s back, walking farther and farther away from him, taking his hope at salvation from him.

Suddenly; angry screams, sounds of blows hitting bodies and blades cutting flesh, and the terrible pain that threatened to spear him to the hilt was yanked out of him as he was lifted from the man’s lap, turned around, as if he weighed nothing, and held up in a protective and strong embrace. Fíli pressed his face against the strong chest and inhaled the familiar, comforting smell of his brother. 

The realization of everything that happened to him on this terrible night came back with full force when Kíli lifted his chin, forcing Fili to face him, while his other arm held him protectively around his waist, and looked at him with tear streaked eyes. 

“Kíli” was all he managed to say before he broke down and inconsolably cried against his brother’s safety.

He didn’t know how much time passed with him breaking down against Kili, but when he felt his breaches being grabbed and pulled up his legs and covering his bare backside, he jerked around to see his uncle who he hadn’t seen before, covered in blood and with a troubled expression on his face. He was holding his breaches in place for they needed to be laced to stay there and as Fili made no move to do so; Thorin did it, with Kíli’s help. When his breaches were securely held in place, Thorin came closer and wrapped his arms around both of them. He spoke sweet calming words against Fíli’s ear, telling him he was safe now, that everything was going to be fine and kissing his temple. Fíli was in a sort of dazed state so he didn’t say anything, letting himself completely relax in their embrace. Kíli didn’t move his arm from around Fili’s waist for it was pretty much everything that held him up, and Fíli, for the first time, was grateful of his brother’s taller and bigger frame, for he felt safe and secure in his arms.

He was suddenly lifted off the ground and carried home. 

Kíli, as gently as he could, not to startle Fíli, who had started to nod off, placed him in his own bed, removed his boots, covered him with warm blankets and furs and lifted the covers of the opposite side to lay down next to his brother. 

Dwalin brought Oin to check the damage done to Fíli. Some damage was done, but not extensive, for the man had not been able to penetrate him fully, thanks to Mahal.

Kíli didn’t sleep that night, neither did Thorin, who came to check on Fíli every few minutes during the night, for Fíli’s light slumber was not peaceful, but plagued with nightmares. 

They were going to get through this, for those disgusting rapists were death and he and Kíli would make sure Fíli recovered from this horrible attack, it was not going to be easy, but they would help him every step of the way.


End file.
